Robustus Gets Around
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Lifeline Shred Shark Robustus came down to Cubricon as soon as he could do so and not get followed or otherwise arouse any suspicion. He knocks on the door jam and asks, "May I come in Lifeline?" Lifeline looks over from cleaning up after a customer. "Of course. Come in." Robustus walks in, there is worry etched upon his face. "I'm afraid we are too late." he intones, moving to stand before you, frown appearing upon his lips, "The prisoner has accepted Lord Megatron's terms. She is currently being tested for her loyalty by finding and bringing back an unconscious Autobot. Whether or not she does so, however, is unclear." Lifeline frowns at that. "Do you know where she went to apprehend an Autobot? We might still have a chance, and she's out of Megatron's reach." Robustus shakes his head, "I've no clue. It would be dangerous for me to even attempt to track her. All that can be done is warn the Autobots and hope for the best." Lifeline says, "That I can do more than easily enough." She's already planning on sending messages to both Shark and Ratchet so that something can be done for the 'recruit'. "How long does she have to return with her prey?" Robustus sighs, "Megatron didn't specify, but he sounded quite impatient about it. I fear if she doesn't bring an Autobot back that he will slaughter her next time he sees her. Then there is dealing with what Megatron would do with an Autobot if she does indeed get one and brings him or her back unconscious." Lifeline sighs air out of her vents. "I know. All the more reason to try and get her away from Megatron." Robustus inclines his head, "I am hoping she'll see a way out of it. But there's still a chance of a recapture should she defy him. She was so vehement about not joining either side before. I find it hard to believe that Megatron was able to convince her and I was standing nearby listening to the entire conversation." Lifeline says, "Oh? Then is it simply the threat of death that has her on this path?" Now she's considering contacting Crystal City about this as well." You say, "I would not put it past Megatron to kill someone if they failed to do as he told them. However, she is a charming young femme and that is to her benefit. Though apparently the Emperor is immune to such." he notes softly, "However, yes, I believe there is an implied threat there." Lifeline says, "Then she will need protection. I'll contact Murusa as well." Robustus cocks his head and then nods, "Do what you can, Lifeline. I'll keep you appraised if anything changes. Like if she happens to indeed get an Autobot back to Polyhex." Lifeline nods. "All right. If necessary, send messages to me through some of the locals. Lockpick can be trusted if you offer him compensation, and Reliquary can bring physical objects." Robustus hmms to those suggestions, "I'll see what I can do in that regard. For now though, I should head back to Polyhex before anyone notices I've been gone. I'll be in touch." Lifeline nods. "All right. Be careful." Robustus nods with a hint of a smile, "I will." he turns and heads out the door. ---- Lifeline says, "Shark." Shark says, "Heya Doc. What's up?" Lifeline says, "I need to talk to you. Are you close to Cubicron?" Shark says, "I am indeed. Be there in a few." Lifeline says, "Thank you." Shark arrives at Lifeline's not long after her radio call out to him. "So what's up?" he asks as he walks in. Lifeline says, "One moment, Shark." She finishes up the maintenance repairs for the mech on her med table then sees him off before closing the bay door. "I have some rather disturbing news for you." Shark nods to the mech as he departs then cocks his head a bit to Lifeline as she actually closes the door. "Oh, and what is that?" he inquires. Lifeline says, "Megatron has coerced a new recruit into the Decepticon ranks, and to test her loyalty to him, he's required that she capture an Autobot and return with her prisoner to Polyhex. I have reason to believe that her loyalty isn't solidified yet, and I'm hoping that you and some others might be able to capture her instead and maybe give her the choice that Megatron didn't."" Shark frowns at this news, "I think I know who it is too. This does not bode well." he sighs, shaking his head a bit. "I'll notify the other Autobots, see what Prime or Magnus want to do. Certainly will need a couple of warriors if we are to find her and face her. She's a tough femme." Lifeline ahs. "Then I'm glad I was able to tell you so quickly. Shark inclines his head, "Thanks for letting me know." he pauses though, "I do hope the source of this information can be trusted?" Lifeline nods. "He can be." Shark smiles a hint, "Good. If he wasn't I may think twice about reporting this." he then taps on his radio, "Shark to base..." Lifeline says, "If he wasn't, I wouldn't have told you in the first place." Shark listens to you then awaits a reply to his radio hail. "Right." then cocks his head at the radio, "There we go." he clicks it again, "Yeah I'm here with Lifeline. We got ourselves a situation. Let Prime and Magnus know that Chimera got coerced by the Cons and is after one of us." Chimera. So that's her name. Shark listens to the reply and nods, "Someone will tell the City Commander and Prime about this as well as Ironhide. A radio call out should be put out in awhile to notify anyone on patrol." ---- Shred is sitting at a terminal, working, it would appear, on an aircraft design.. Robustus walks in and is surprised to see Shred here. He glances at the screen and hms, "I thought we agreed on your modifications already Shred?" he inquires. Shred hmms, turning a moment to smile at Robustus.. "Well.. yes.. kind of.. most of them, anyway... For the robot form.. however with minimal modifications to the transformation systems.. I think this Aircraft form would be better for me.. it’s more like what I am used to, anyway... for my style of flying." Robustus moves behind your chair to look at the alterations and hmms, then intones. "Ah I see what you are doing there. Will these affect what we planned for your robot form in way of mods?" Shred smiles, shaking her head, "Not really, it's relatively minor reconfiguration.. it actually in many ways simplifies the Transformation systems.. " Robustus places his hands on the chair, finger just barely touching your back. "Hmm, good." he smiles a bit. "With the games nearly over, it is good you are doing this now." he states, "That way all the mods are in place on paper and I know how to approach the conversion." Shred smiles, noticing the gentle touch at her back, and she nods. "This type of jet form isn't as fast as a tetra jet form, of course, but it more than makes up for it in maneuverability.. " Robustus mms softly, "I'll take you word on that Shred, after all I am but a simple ground pounder." a soft chuckle escaping him. "I see you are working in a couple rifles." Shred chuckles, "Well, yes, I need the training, and it would help to have some ranged armament." Robustus inclines his head, a gentle movement of that single finger against your back. "I am sure you will be a terror of the skies, Shred." Shred mms, and she nods, "Indeed. Heh, I am sure you have seen how most of the Seekers fly, broad loops, fast in a straight line, and barrel-rolls, but they have trouble with tight, fast turns?" Robustus continues that slight movement of that single finger, "Hmm yes I have had a chance to observe them. Each has their own unique take on flight. However I have noticed some have trouble with said turns." Shred smiles, "That's because of their aerodynamic profile. The standard seeker tetra jet form has a delta-shaped aerodynamic profile, see?" she bring up the image on one side of the screen, superimposing the air-flow diagram. Robustus looks at the superimposed image you bring up. "Yes I see." he replies, now making it two fingers that slightly move gently against that one spot on your back. "An adjustable wing dynamic may be beneficial for your new form." he states. Shred smiles, "Now, compare the air flow on the design I have here, with the wings swept forward, and the adjustable afterburners... And I can much more easily change direction, however, because of wind resistance, top speed is however restricted to subsonic speeds." Robustus cocks his head a bit, studying the change then looking down at the wings so close to him now. "Hmm." now adding a third finger, but moving his hand over a hint to gently rub at the edge of a wing. "Do you wish to go slower in order to take tight turns?" he asks. Shred mhms, "Yes. I think it's best.. relatively low forward velocity, but extreme maneuverability is what I am used to for flying.. you notice that this jet form is essentially a scaled-up version of what my old body turned into?" Robustus nods, "Yes I noticed, why do you think I ordered this particular version of the seeker chassis?" he asks, adding another finger now to stroke that wing edge near your back, pressing just a bit more firmly. Shred mmms, "I see..." she looks quite distracted now, by the caressing of her back.. "Mmm.. that.. that's nice, Rob.." Robustus smiles as you say that. Moving his other hand to the opposite wing to stroke against the edge, palms pressing against them. "I've heard rumors about seekers Shred. Something about their wings being uniquely sensitive in order to be more than good at flying." Nodding, Shred mms, and she smiles softly, "W..well.. yes.. they do need to be very sensitive... It helps to gauge the air flow..." Robustus continues to slowly and gently move his palms along your wings, "Ah, then the rumors are true." he remarks, voice low but deep all at the same time. Shred nods, mming, powering down her optics for a moment.. "Mmm... so it would seem... Y.. you're not actually due to be on duty for a while, are you? I know I'm not.." Robustus replies, "I'm off duty for awhile yet." moving his hands up to the top edges of the wings and stroking from the tips toward the mid back where his fingers brush against the back of your neck. Shred mms, smiling as she leans forwards to make it a little bit easier, "Mm... that's good... we can spend more time like this then." Robustus moves his hands forward so his fingers flex against your neck cables, doing the sides as the thumbs work the back. "I'd like that." he intones softly. Shred nods, mming, clearly relaxing, "Good.. you know.. I really do.. um... like you, Robustus.. " Robustus smiles to that, "You do?" he asks, pressing a bit more firmly to the neck cabling. "Hmm a little tight back here. Have you been getting recharge in?" he asks. Shred mmms, and she nods, "Yes... I do, Rob.. And unlike Psykeout.. I know you're not out to kill me." grinning faintly, she smiles, "Yes, I have been getting in my recharge cycles.. I've just been tense since the games, you know?" Robustus hmms softly to this, "I have nothing but the best intentions when it comes to you Shred." he notes softly, shifting his hands off your neck and sliding them along your shoulders. "Games are nearly over. May as relax and focus on better things." Shred mmms, and she nods, "I know, Rob.." opening her optics, she mms, turning to look over at one of the medical tables. "Why don't I lay down, and you can help me work the kinks out of my system? Get the servos properly oiled.." Robustus inclines his head to that suggestion and steps back, hands sliding off of you. "Sounds good to me." he states, offering you a hand. "I did take a course in relaxation techniques while in school." Shred smiles, turning to take Robustus by the hand, "Mm, ok. Lead on, how am I best positioned for this?" Robustus grips your hand gently, gesturing with his free hand as he turns toward the medical table. "Well how about on your front and I can give your back a more thorough treatment." he murmurs. Shred mms, and she nods, walking over to lay down on the medical table upon her front, resting her chin on her hands. Robustus releases your hand as you get on the table and lay down. "How about we start with the legs hmm?" he inquires, moving down to the legs and placing his hands on the right calf. "Secret to thorough relaxation is mental attitude. Picture in your mind's optic the most pleasant place you have ever seen." fingers flex into the armor of the calf, moving just barely into the seam as he strokes his hands along. Shred nods faintly, and she mms, thinking back.. she ends up thinking, actually, of the medical academy.. up on the roof. Robustus moves up from the calf along the seam, "Do you see that place?" he asks, flexing into the back of the knee with the tips of his fingers. Shred nods faintly.. mming as she relaxes more, "Yes.. sunset from the roof of the medical academy.." Robustus smiles, "Ah I know the place. It's lovely there." he murmurs, rubbing his hands up the thigh stopping a few inches shy of the aft plating then moving down to the opposite leg to work on the calf on it. Shred nods, mming softly, going quiet as Robustus works on her legs, relaxing the servos. Robustus works his way up just shy of the aft plating then you feel his hands lift and come down on your lower back near the wings. "I went there as well to think and study." he relates, working his way slowly up the back, making sure to get the expanse of your wings as he does. Shred nods, "It.. was the ideal place.. though, how did you get up there? I had to fly to get there.. part of the charm.. I was unlikely to be disturbed.." Robustus chuckles softly to that question, "Would you believe I climbed?" he asks, stroking every little bit of your wings before he runs his fingers and palms over your helmet. "There was this unique set up on one side of the building, as if someone had carved into the metal a series of hand and foot holds." Shred mms, "I see.... By the time I was there, they'd been filled in... probably to prevent students trying to climb and falling.. Not that they could stop the fliers.." shivering slightly as the hands move to the back of her helmeted head, she sighs.. Robustus hmms, "Really? That's a shame. I never fell myself." he notes, moving up to your left arm to stroke along it with his palms, fingertips sliding along a seam in the armor. "What did you do when you were up there?" Shred mms, "Oh, not a lot.. just looked up at the sky, really.. I relaxed, and I made my plans for the future.. Don't really recall just what they were though.. I was just glad to not be stuck in the pits any more, I think.." Robustus nods slightly as he takes your hands and performs that hand warm up he showed you before. "Did you join the Decepticons after medical academy then?" Soon enough he moves over to the right arm, working down it toward the hand and doing the same to it. Shred mms, and she nods, "Yes.. though I didn't come straight to Polyhex.. I spent the time to go to the military academy too.. where I excelled at aerial maneuvering.. Though my weaponry was never particularly powerful.. As you'd expect, my melee skills impressed the instructors." Robustus nods to that as he finishes with the hand. "I'm sure you did. Feeling more relaxed?" he asks softly, moving just to the side where you have your head tilted so he can look you in the optics. "I can do more if you like." Shred mms, "I do feel much more relaxed... and.. I'd like for you to continue... " as she lays there, she looks thoughtful a moment.. "So.. how did you meet Mindwipe?" Robustus nods to the request, "Continue anywhere in specific?" he asks, then a slight smile. "Ah Mindwipe. He was in the medical academy when I was, that is how we met." Shred mms, "Wherever you think best, Robustus, you're the medic." she allows a smirk to cross her features, hey, not like she can objectively diagnose herself, right? Robustus considers then moves down slightly to rub at your shoulders, "So are you, Shred." he notes. Shred mmms, "True, but no medic should work on themselves." Robustus strokes into the neck again for awhile, then up to the helm. "I've had to do so on occasion. After all who would know your own body better than oneself." Shred hmms, "But because it is your own body, you cannot remain objective." Robustus moves his hands to your wings, stroking firmly along the edges. "Oddly enough I can be. My instructors said I had a unique gift in that regard." Shred nods, "That is definitely a unique gift.. " Robustus nods, "Like I can tell you that I have not been resting deeply as I should because my mind has been troubled." he tells you, moving the palms of his hands over your wings, pressing gently but firmly enough that you'd feel it. Shred mmms, feeling as the pressure is applied to her wings, the smaller, delicate plates clicking into position.. "Oh? Please, tell me more, Robustus, about what has been on your processor.." Robustus moves his hands to the center of your back, moving just between the wings. Starting near the neck and working downward, "Our Lord Megatron.." he pauses as he rubs the midback area just below where the wings meet it, "..talked with our prisoner Chimera. I was worried that it would turn out badly. " he relates, then moving further until he nears the aft plating before you feel him slide his fingers along the sides of the waist. "I have been worried since we captured her. However, she changed her mind. Now she is out there on a mission to prove her loyalty to our Lord." Shred mmms, listening, and she smiles, "I'm glad about that.. mmm.. Our Lord can be extremely persuasive. I just hope she was not simply saying what our lord wanted to hear to get a way out of Polyhex." Robustus finishes as he moves his hands off of you again, "I have a feeling she may have said anything to get free again, but I also think perhaps she may do what he told her anyway." he explains, he looks you in the optics, moving a hand close to your face and stroking the back of his fingers against your cheek. "Any moment now we may be looking at an unconscious Autobot that she brings in." Shred nods faintly, and she mms, not trying to move away at all, quite relaxed, "I hope so, Rob... It would be such a waste if she did anger our Lord again.." Robustus inclines his head, optics dimming a bit, he leans over, murmuring softly, "Shred... may I kiss you?" Shred blinks.. and she nods.. "Uh.. sure... " she is a little bit surprised by this, and perhaps embarrassed. Robustus smiles as his optics flicker brighter a moment, leaning over further as the fingers move as he turns his palm to cup the cheek and jaw line. Optics looking into yours as he comes closer, waiting just a shade longer then pressing his lips against your own softly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Shark's Logs